mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Provo Utah Temple
The Provo Utah Temple (formerly the Provo Temple) is the 17th constructed and 15th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Located in the city of Provo, Utah, it was built with a modern single-spire design, similar to the original design of the Ogden Utah Temple. Located on Provo's east bench near the mouth of magnificent Rock Canyon, the Provo Utah Temple claims a stunning backdrop of towering mountains. The extensive temple grounds are decorated with a cascading water feature and numerous flowers, shrubs, and trees. Across the street is the Missionary Training Center (MTC) where thousands of young missionaries reside year round preparing for missionary service around the world. The campus of Church-owned Brigham Young University (BYU) borders the temple to the southwest. Since Provo’s early years, a hill just northeast of downtown Provo was known as "Temple Hill." Instead of a temple, however, the Maeser Building was built on the hill in 1911 as a part of the Brigham Young University (BYU) campus. A 17-acre block of property at the base of Rock Canyon was chosen as the site for the Provo Temple. The intention to construct a temple in Provo was announced by the LDS Church on August 14, 1967, and a groundbreaking ceremony was held on September 15, 1969, with construction beginning soon thereafter. Emil B. Fetzer, the architect for the Ogden and Provo temples, was asked to create a functional design with efficiency, convenience, and reasonable cost as key factors. The temple was dedicated on February 9, 1972, by LDS Church president Joseph Fielding Smith. The two dedicatory services were broadcast to several large auditoriums on the BYU campus, including the 22,700-seat Marriott Center. The temple has 6 ordinance rooms and 12 sealing rooms, and has a total floor area of . Thirty-one years after the temple's completion, a statue of the Angel Moroni was added to the spire, which itself was changed from gold to white. In large part because of its location across the street from a Missionary Training Center and proximity to the BYU campus, the Provo Utah Temple is one of the church's busiest. Temple District The Provo Utah Temple serves members from 54 stakes headquartered in North Provo, Orem, and the Heber Valley: Heber Valley # Heber City Utah Stake # Heber City Utah East Stake # Heber City Utah North Stake # Midway Utah Stake # Midway Utah West Stake North Provo # Orem Utah Stake # Orem Utah 2nd Stake (Tongan) # Orem Utah Aspen Stake # Orem Utah Canyon View Stake # Orem Utah Cascade Stake # Orem Utah Cherry Hill Stake # Orem Utah Geneva Heights Stake # Orem Utah Heatheridge Stake # Orem Utah Hillcrest Stake # Orem Utah Lakeridge Stake # Orem Utah Lakeview Stake # Orem Utah North Stake # Orem Utah Northridge Stake # Orem Utah Orchard Stake # Orem Utah Park Stake # Orem Utah Sharon Stake # Orem Utah Sharon Park Stake # Orem Utah Stonewood Stake # Orem Utah Suncrest Stake # Orem Utah Sunset Heights Stake # Orem Utah Timpview Stake # Orem Utah Vineyard Stake # Orem Utah Windsor Stake # Orem Utah YSA 1st Stake # Orem Utah YSA 2nd Stake # Orem Utah YSA 3rd Stake # Provo Utah 1st Stake (Tongan) # Provo Utah Edgemont Stake # Provo Utah Edgemont North Stake # Provo Utah Edgemont South Stake # Provo Utah Grandview Stake # Provo Utah Grandview East Stake # Provo Utah Grandview South Stake # Provo Utah Married Student 1st Stake # Provo Utah Married Student 2nd Stake # Provo Utah Oak Hills Stake # Provo Utah Parkway Stake # Provo Utah Sharon East Stake # Provo Utah YSA 2nd Stake # Provo Utah YSA 4th Stake # Provo Utah YSA 6th Stake # Provo Utah YSA 8th Stake # Provo Utah YSA 9th Stake # Provo Utah YSA 10th Stake # Provo Utah YSA 11th Stake # Provo Utah YSA 18th Stake # Provo Utah YSA 20th Stake # Provo Utah YSA 21st Stake # Vineyard Utah Grove Park Stake Temple presidents Notable temple presidents have included: A. Theodore Tuttle (1980–82); J. Elliot Cameron (1989–92); Dean L. Larsen (1998–2001); Merrill J. Bateman (2007–10); Robert H. Daines III (2010–13); and Alan Ashton (2013–2016).New temple presidents As of November 2016, Donald H. Livingstone is the current president. # J. Phillip Freestone 2019– # Donald H. Livingstone 2016–2019 # Alan C. Ashton 2013–2016 # Robert H. Daines 2010–2013 # Merrill J. Bateman 2007–2010 # Carl W. Bacon 2004–2007 # Jay M. Smith Jr. 2001–2004 # Dean L. Larsen 1998–2001 # Robert J. Smith 1995–1998 # Arthur S. Anderson 1992–1995 # J. Elliot Cameron 1989–1992 # Arthur J. Sperry Jr. 1986–1989 # Leland F. Priday 1982–1986 # A. Theodore Tuttle 1980–1982 # Orville C. Gunther 1976–1980 # Harold G. Clark 1972–1976 See Also * LDS Church in Utah * Utah List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Category:Provo Category:Utah Category:United States Category:Temples of the Church Category:Brigham Young University Category:United States Temples